Pour toi, je tue
by Khali's Words
Summary: Les pirates du chapeau de paille sont liés par un lien unique. Et le capitaine ne saurait supporter la perte de l'un d'entre eux. Zoro, le coeur lourd, remplit son devoir, alors que Luffy, lui, est parti, a perdu la tête, et n'est jamais revenu.
1. Les Coeurs Ravagés

Hey ! C'est les vacances ! Qui dit fêtes de fin d'année dit bonne humeur ! Et moi je dis bonne humeur égal DEATHFICTION. /SBAAF\

**Disclaimer: **One Piece, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte juste pour TOUS LES TUER (non c'est pas vrai, mais humeur de psychopathe oblige).

**Rating: **K+ (parce qu'il y a des bouts de chair ensanglantée par-ci par-là, mais rien de bien méchant)

**Genre: **Deathfiction/Friendship/Drama

**Personnages: **La team des mugiwaras.

**Nda:** Donc, cette fanfiction se constituera de deux parties: La première qui introduit et est purement descriptive des faits, et la seconde qui sera plus axée sur les sentiments et les pensées des chapeaux de pailles, surtout Zoro. Parce que OUI, il lui arrive de réfléchir.

Sinon, pour cette partie ça se passe avant Thriller Bark, donc pas de Brook dans l'équipage !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><span>Pour toi, je tue<span>

**.**

**Partie 1 : Les Cœurs Ravagés**

**.**

Ça s'est passé après Ennies Lobby.

Robin avait été sauvée, Franky avait rejoint le groupe, Usopp était de retour dans l'équipage, le Merry était parti, le Thousand Sunny avait été construit. Les liens entre chaque personne s'étaient resserrés. Ils étaient de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus imposants, de plus en plus impressionnants.

Les pirates du chapeau de paille partageaient tous cette sensation de renouveau. Quelque chose avait changé. Leur union était plus forte que jamais. Les mots ne suffisaient plus pour décrire la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Mais s'il fallait tout de même en utiliser un, cela aurait été plénitude. Plénitude de l'amour. L'amour c'est avoir éperdument confiance. Chacun savait que s'il était en danger, les autres se damneraient pour venir à son secours. C'était ce sentiment qui reliait ces amis. Le bonheur de vouloir se sacrifier sans hésiter pour quelqu'un d'autre.

**XxX**

« On y est, c'est cette île que pointe le Log Pose. »

L'équipage du chapeau de paille était arrivé à Thriller Bark. Chacun s'affairait et se préparait à descendre. Mais l'atmosphère qui emplissait le bateau n'était pas celle qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être. Tout était calme. Les membres du groupe discutaient, donnaient des indications aux autres, mais tout se faisait dans l'ordre. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'enthousiasme, ni d'appréhensions à bord. Chacun faisait ce qu'il devait faire, sans plus. Ce n'était pas un comportement étrange en soi, mais plutôt sans saveur. Ce n'était pas l'esprit des mugiwaras.

Une fois l'ancre jetée, les pirates se rassemblèrent sur le pont. Zoro, un peu à l'écart, s'adressait à tous en donnant des instructions. Les autres acquiesçaient, ajoutaient parfois quelque chose, puis se taisaient en le regardant. Le bretteur n'avait pas son sempiternel air désabusé. Il termina sur ces mots :

« Surtout, faites attention à vous. Restez groupés, et ne prenez aucune initiative sans m'en avoir informé. »

Ses yeux avaient une expression à la fois dure et vague. Mais le reste de l'équipage semblait approuver ce qu'il disait.

« Nami, tu as ton Den Den Mushi ?

- Oui... Zoro. »

La jeune femme avait hésité avant de dire le nom du bretteur. Les deux semblaient déçus de partager des paroles si simples.

Zoro ne savait qu'ajouter. Le silence s'était installé, pesant. A ce moment précis, tous pensaient à la même chose : c'était là, qu'ils auraient dû hurler à l'unisson « Oui Capitaine ! ».

Mais ils n'avaient pas le cœur à le faire.

Puisqu'ils n'étaient pas tous là pour le dire.

Et qu'il n'y avait plus de capitaine.

**XxX**

Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Nami et Chopper, encore sur le Sunny, furent forcés par d'autres pirates à rejoindre leurs amis, qui avaient à peine posé un pied sur l'île ensoleillée. Les mains derrière la tête, ils se mirent à genoux près de leurs compagnons.

Usopp était le seul à l'écart, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trop trembler. Un des pirates qui les avaient pris d'assaut le retenait avec acharnement par le cou, lui pointant un poignard très aiguisé sous le menton. Un filet de sang coulait déjà le long de la lame.

Un autre pirate, dont les actions laissaient présumer qu'il était le capitaine, s'adressa aux chapeaux de paille en crachant.

« Vous là, dit-il en pointant le petit groupe assit sur le sol du bout de son pistolet. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, on égorge votre copain. »

Usopp déglutit bruyamment. Mais, en dépit de son affolement, il avait la conviction que Luffy et les autres agiraient en conséquence pour lui garder la vie sauve.

Les intrus montèrent à bord du Sunny et détruisirent tout ce qui ne suscitait pas leur intérêt, pour s'emparer de tout ce qui avait de la valeur. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji et Chopper serraient les poings. Nami, Robin et Franky échangèrent un regard. Ils sentaient tous l'agitation interne des autres. Dos à leur navire, le vacarme de leurs biens éparpillés retentissait dans leurs oreilles.

Seul Usopp assistait directement au désastre causé par ces pirates. Le tireur se sentait un peu inutile. Se faire avoir si facilement... C'était idiot. A cause de son inattention, l'équipage allait perdre tous ses trésors. Il imaginait déjà Nami lui préparer une dette qui durerait des générations entières.

De l'autre côté, Zoro lançait un regard insistant à son capitaine. Celui-ci répondit à la question silencieuse du bretteur par un chuchotement.

« Non, pas maintenant. »

Zoro n'était pas le seul à bouillonner de l'intérieur. La tête baissée, tous réfléchissaient à un moyen de régler leur compte à ces étrangers tout en libérant Usopp. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de tenter une action à cette distance : le sniper était bien trop loin, et Luffy même ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il fallait être patient.

Pendant de longues minutes, le carnage continuait. Quand, enfin, les pirates eurent terminé leur affaire, ils descendirent du navire, les épaules surmontées de grands sacs remplis. Franky eut un regard assassin lorsque l'un deux buta contre une paroi du Sunny.

Sur leur passage, ils bousculèrent vivement les pirates du chapeau de paille. Luffy grinçait des dents. Des frissons agaçaient sa colonne vertébrale.

Filant avec leur butin, les ennemis s'éloignèrent nonchalamment. Seulement, celui qui retenait Usopp ne semblait pas décidé à le relâcher. Il le traîna à reculons avec lui sur quelques mètres, jusqu'à croiser son capitaine.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en fais ? »

Les mugiwaras relevèrent gravement la tête. Le capitaine adverse avait un air terriblement mauvais. Tous eurent un monstrueux pressentiment. Instinctivement, ils se levèrent et se ruèrent en direction d'Usopp.

_Un pas._

Le capitaine ennemi se tourna vers Luffy qui lui adressait un regard de défiance. Un regard qui le défiait de s'en prendre à son ami, sous peine de terribles représailles. Sur les lèvres de l'autre se dessinait un sourire abominable.

Zoro et Nami dégainaient leurs armes. Chopper avalait une Rumble Ball. Robin levait les mains devant sa poitrine. Franky préparait son Strong Right. Sanji jetait sa cigarette.

_Deux pas._

Luffy étirait ses bras en avant. L'autre pirate se tournait vers son subordonné. Les yeux d'Usopp s'ouvraient en grand. Son capitaine prit une grande inspiration.

_Trois pas._

Les bras du gamin élastique n'étaient qu'à mi-chemin. Il hurlait de toute ses forces.

_Quatre pas._

« Je n'en ai plus besoin. »

Et le sang gicla.

Usopp tomba à genoux. Luffy hurla de nouveau. C'était trop tard.

Arrivés à une vitesse folle, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji et Nami dépassèrent Usopp et se jetèrent sur les pirates. Chopper, Robin et Franky eux, se stoppèrent et le retinrent de tomber contre le sol. Le petit renne gémissait en essayant de bloquer le sang qui s'échappait du cou de son ami. Robin l'aida. Ses mains tremblaient.

Le subordonné et les autres pirates ne vécurent pas plus longtemps. Zoro, Sanji et Nami ne se contentaient pas de les assommer. Tous les quatre criaient à pleins poumons. Mais ce n'était rien face à la voix de Luffy.

Luffy frappait le capitaine de toutes ses forces. Ils ne voyait plus correctement tellement il fronçait les sourcils. Les os de ses doigts craquèrent, pourtant, il frappa de plus belle. Le visage de son ennemi avait disparu sous le sang. Ses poings en étaient recouverts. Le capitaine ne bougeait déjà plus depuis longtemps. Néanmoins, les coups continuaient de pleuvoir.

« Sanji ! Nami ! »

Zoro interpella ses compagnons d'une voix forte. Ceux-ci se tournèrent vers lui.

« Retenez Luffy ! »

Les deux se reprirent et comprirent immédiatement. Ils accoururent vers Luffy qui ne s'était pas arrêté. La tête de l'autre capitaine avait complètement explosé. Le cri du brun ressemblait maintenant à celui d'un animal.

Franky portait le corps d'Usopp sur le bateau. A ses côtés, Robin enserrait la main de Chopper qui pleurait.

Nami et Sanji tenaient chacun un bras de Luffy. Mais même ainsi retenu, le brun se pencha en avant et planta ses dents dans la peau de l'épaule du capitaine mort.

« Luffy ! Arrête! »

La voix de Nami était bien trop aiguë. Luffy arracha un morceau de chair avant de le cracher. Nami et Sanji en furent à la fois stupéfaits et terrorisés. Les deux firent basculer le brun en arrière, et le cuisinier retint les poings de son ami contre le sol, assis sur son torse. Luffy grognait.

« Luffy ! Luffy ! »

Sanji lui hurlait au visage. Nami était debout à leur côté et observait la scène, pétrifiée.

« Luffy, bon sang ! »

Malgré les efforts de Sanji, le brun réussit à se libérer. Il poussa son cuisinier avec force et se jeta de nouveau sur le cadavre ensanglanté de l'autre capitaine.

Zoro vit ses camarades accourir de nouveau pour retenir Luffy. Il fit demi-tour et retourna ses sabres. Lorsqu'il arriva près du brun, il le frappa de leur dos, et celui-ci fut propulsé un peu plus loin. Mais déjà, il revenait à la charge, les yeux dissimulés par ses cheveux.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Zoro prit peur. Luffy ne semblait plus rien avoir d'humain. La seule chose qui lui importait et qu'il était capable de voir, était le capitaine mutilé sur le sol.

Le second se précipita à sa rencontre en criant :

« Sanji ! Jette le corps à la mer ! »

Le blond s'exécuta. Il eut un haut-le-cœur et détourna le visage en attrapant le cadavre. Bien vite, le corps sans vie fut plongé dans l'eau, sombrant dans une traînée de bulles et de sang.

« Sanji, attention ! »

Le blond se décala précipitamment en voyant Luffy arriver en courant vers lui. Il tomba sur le côté alors que le brun heurtait l'eau à la poursuite du corps inerte. Sanji ouvrit de grands yeux.

Luffy était en train de perdre la tête. Il continuait de s'acharner sur le capitaine. Mais il était déjà mort, alors ça n'avait plus de sens. L'objet de sa haine n'était maintenant plus que de la peau, des muscles et des os.

Zoro plongea à sa suite. Même au bord de l'évanouissement, son capitaine serrait les poings. Un sentiment de terreur s'empara encore du second. Luffy ne s'arrêterait pas. Et il ne pourrait pas le retenir indéfiniment. Comment allait-il pouvoir le raisonner ? Il se demandait si c'était seulement encore possible.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, Luffy se releva en quelques secondes, pourtant à moitié conscient. Ses poings ne s'étaient pas relâchés un seul instant. Il aperçut le reste des pirates s'enfuir au loin.

Les pleurs de Chopper résonnaient depuis le navire. Luffy ne bougeait pas.

Sanji, Zoro et Nami l'observaient, osant à peine respirer. Chopper cria en sanglotant.

« N'essayez pas de m'en empêcher. »

La voix de Luffy avait recouvert tous les autres sons. Cette phrase avait créé le vide. Il l'avait prononcée sévèrement, sans changement de ton, d'une voix si profonde qu'elle convainc immédiatement ses compagnons d'obtempérer. Il s'en alla.

Les autres restèrent immobiles un long moment, les mains tremblantes, observant d'un œil atone le capitaine partir. Son chapeau de paille était tombé et une brise l'amena jusqu'aux pieds du bretteur. Celui-ci baissa les yeux, se pencha et le ramassa. Il perdit son regard à l'intérieur.

Quand il releva les yeux, ses amis le regardaient, démunis. Ils attendaient du second qu'il leur dise quoi faire. Mais Zoro savait. Il savait au fond de lui, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

**XxX**

Luffy n'était jamais revenu.

L'équipage était resté quelques temps près de l'île, espérant le retour du capitaine. Mais il ne revint pas.

Quand le journal parut la semaine suivante, l'article phare parlait d'un assassin qui se déplaçait sur Grand Line. Ces victimes jusqu'à présent n'avaient été que des pirates, mais des civils avaient aussi été tués durant les combats.

Les mugiwaras étaient assis autour du papier. Nami lisait d'une voix incertaine.

« L'assassin correspond au portrait de Monkey D. Luffy. Celui-ci se déplace à présent seul. N'ayant pas de nouvelles de l'équipage du chapeau de paille, la marine se demande... »

Zoro s'empara du journal et se releva.

« Ça suffit. »

Le reste de l'équipage l'observa sans un mot. Le bretteur s'éloigna.

« Zoro. »

L'interpellé se retourna. Nami s'était levée.

« Nous sommes tous en droit de savoir ce qu'il advient de notre capitaine. »

La mâchoire de Zoro se comprima. De nouveau, il tourna le dos à ses amis.

« Notre capitaine a disparu. Luffy... Ce n'est plus Luffy. »

Le silence revint. Le bretteur ne bougeait pas. Nami observa un à un ses camarades. Elle déglutit lentement en voyant la place habituelle d'Usopp vide.

« Il est temps de partir d'ici. »

Et Zoro s'éloigna pour de bon.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour la Partie 1 ! J'aime bien faire souffrir Luffy en lui faisant perdre un nakama quand même... Pauvre enfant.<p>

La Partie 2 ne devrait pas tarder ! (enfin j'espère...)

Laissez-moi une review, je la mangerai ;) Chu~ !


	2. Depuis que tu n'es plus là

Mais quelle est donc cette fièvre qui m'emporte ? La deuxième partie en moins de 24 heures ? Il faut le voir pour y croire !

En même temps, ce n'est pas très long, et je pense avoir mis dans cette partie tout ce que je voulais y mettre.

**Disclaimer: **Toujours Eiichiro Oda.

**Nda: **Cette fanfiction est un peu tordue dans la forme, dans la mesure où je commence par une introduction, puis une ellipse, puis un retour au présent au point de vue omniscient/externe. Et là, des News, encore une ellipse en focalisation zéro, et enfin une focalisation interne. C'est la première fois que je joue autant avec le format d'une fanfiction. Du coup, si il y a incompréhension ou quoi que ce soit, faites m'en part, histoire que je me rende compte de ce qui ne va pas. Sinon je ne progresserai pas /bah oui\ Sankyu !

Enjoie cher lecteur !

* * *

><p><span>Pour toi, je tue<span>

**.**

**Partie 2 : Depuis que tu n'es plus là**

**.**

_Weekly News n°510_

_ […] Monkey D. Luffy a fait plus d'une centaine de nouvelles victimes cette semaine. Plusieurs troupes de la marine ont été mobilisées pour arrêter le pirate. Le gouvernement mondial commence à se poser des questions quant au motif de ces actions meurtrières sans précédent pour le rookie de la pire génération. […]_

_Weekly News n°511_

_ […] Le bilan des morts, sauvagement assassinés par le pirate Monkey D. Luffy, s'alourdit. Ce dernier semble se déplacer vers la sainte cité de Marie-Joie. […]_

_Weekly News n°514_

_ […] Cette semaine a eu lieu une violente altercation entre Monkey D. Luffy et l'empereur Shanks le Roux. Nous savions auparavant que les deux pirates se connaissaient, mais leur rencontre fut explosive. La marine, au courant des déplacements de l'empereur, le surveillait de près. Les témoignages rapportent que Shanks le Roux aurait tenté de raisonner le jeune pirate. Des coups furent échangés, mais aucun des deux pirates ne fut grièvement blessé. […]_

_Weekly News n°515_

_ […] Monkey D. Luffy a été arrêté par la marine hier. Soumis à des interrogatoires poussés, le pirate est plongé dans un mutisme total. Le vice-amiral Monkey D. Garp, qui n'est autre que le grand-père de Monkey D. Luffy, se rend actuellement au Quartier Général de la marine où est retenu le pirate. […]_

_Weekly News n°516_

_ […] Quelques heures après l'arrivée de Monkey D. Garp à destination, l'Armée Révolutionnaire et la seconde division des pirates de Barbe Blanche, menée par Portgas D. Ace, ont lancé une attaque simultanée contre le Quartier Général de la marine. Le pirate Monkey D. Luffy est actuellement porté disparu. […]_

**XxX**

Chaque semaine, les occupants du Thousand Sunny attendaient avec appréhensions le journal hebdomadaire. Au début, celui-ci passait de mains en mains. Chacun lisait, et personne n'en parlait. Mais très vite, le besoin fut unanimement ressenti de partager ses pensées, ses craintes, sa tristesse avec les autres. Alors, chaque semaine, l'équipage se réunissait, et ils lisaient ensemble.

Chacun avait le cœur lourd lorsqu'il parlait. Après tout, si les six compagnons étaient aujourd'hui liés, c'était uniquement grâce à Luffy. Sans ce garçon, si naïf et pourtant si grand d'âme, ils n'auraient été que des étrangers. Certains seraient même morts, oubliés de tous.

Mais ils regrettaient que la dernière image que Luffy leur ait laissé soit celle d'un homme ayant perdu la tête. Ils savaient parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement face à la mort atroce de l'un de leurs amis. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils pensaient à leur capitaine, c'était un visage illuminé par un éternel sourire qui leur apparaissait. Et confronter cette figure juvénile à celle de l'assassin sanguinaire décrit dans les journaux était purement insupportable. Ils n'arrivaient pas à admettre que cela pouvait être la réalité.

Malgré tout, de savoir que Luffy était en vie les consolait, en quelques sortes. Personne ne pouvait en vouloir au garçon, car il leur était impossible de regarder les événements de manière objective. Une partie de Luffy avait disparu, et elle ne reviendrait jamais. Mais au moins, se disaient-ils, il était en vie.

A la difficulté d'avoir perdu leur capitaine et ami s'ajoutait la mort d'Usopp. Plus un jour ne passait sans que son absence ne se fasse ressentir. Parfois, l'un des chapeaux de paille s'aventurait dans son atelier, désireux d'apaiser son cœur lui rongeant la poitrine. Certains versaient une larme débordant de peine, d'autres pleuraient chaudement. Quelques fois même, un regard à un ami suffisait à faire comprendre que l'on avait éminemment besoin de son soutien.

Bien qu'au plus profond de leur cœur, les six amis gardaient l'espoir inavouable que Luffy revienne, concernant Usopp, il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Et c'était justement parce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus espérer qu'ils s'efforçaient de se souvenir. Ils s'étaient interdit d'oublier le moindre moment passé avec Usopp. Même si le vestige de ces jours heureux éveillait en eux une tristesse infinie.

**XxX**

_« Je ne sais pas si l'équipage a un avenir, mais tant qu'il aura besoin de moi, je serai là. »_

Zoro laissait ses pensées défiler, assis au comptoir de la cuisine, une bouteille de saké à la main. Ce fameux saké qui se finissait bien trop vite à son goût. Sanji, de l'autre côté du meuble, préparait le repas.

_« On pourrait croire que rien n'a changé, assis ici derrière le cook. Ouais, on pourrait croire... »_

Le bretteur termina d'avaler le contenu de sa bouteille, puis il perdit son regard vers le sol.

_« Le quotidien reste le même, mais... c'est trop bizarre, de ne plus entendre Luffy courir partout, Usopp sur les talons. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il me manque ce bruit... »_

Zoro bascula légèrement en arrière, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_« Dire qu'on n'a pas réussi à vaincre Hogback... Je suis certain qu'avec ces deux-là, on aurait pu libérer les ombres. Et rendre sa vie à ce squelette, Brook... Je me demande si ça va aller pour lui. »_

L'homme aux cheveux verts posa son coude sur le comptoir. Il retint sa tête avec sa main.

_« Pourquoi... Il aurait dû réfléchir... Faire autre chose... Il ne fallait pas s'en aller au moment où on avait le plus besoin de lui... Non. J'aurais sûrement réagi de la même façon à sa place. Je sais. Je le sais... »_

Zoro soupira.

_« Si ça n'était pas lui qui avait perdu la tête, ça aurait été moi, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il fallait sûrement que l'un d'entre nous perde les pédales pour permettre aux autres de se reprendre. »_

Le bretteur sourit tristement, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

_« C'est con. Même dans sa folie, Luffy continue à prendre soin de nous. Mais sûrement pas de la manière dont Usopp l'aurait voulu. Bordel, Usopp. »_

Le bretteur se leva et marcha nonchalamment vers le réfrigérateur. Il en sortit une nouvelle bouteille de saké. Pendant qu'il retournait à sa place, le cuisinier l'observait.

Une fois le vert assis, le blond utilisa un tire-bouchon pour ouvrir la bouteille encore dans la main de Zoro. Ils échangèrent simplement un regard, qui suffit à Sanji pour se sentir remercié. Il retourna à ses plats.

Zoro posa les yeux sur les avis de recherche de Luffy et d'Usopp, accrochés au mur, près de ceux des autres membres de l'équipage.

_« Hey Usopp. J'espère au moins que tu es mort sans regrets. On ne te l'a peut-être jamais dit, mais on t'aime tous. Ouais... et c'est moi qui parle d'amour... »_

Le goulot de la bouteille d'alcool et les lèvres du bretteur se rejoignirent bientôt.

_« On ne peut en vouloir à personne. Ce n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est pas la nôtre. C'est comme ça. Ça cause un mal terrible, mais c'est comme ça. C'est comme ça... Il faudra qu'on prévienne ton village natal, et ton père, et Kaya. »_

Zoro observa un moment sa bouteille sans vraiment la voir. Le visage déconfit de Yasopp, les pleurs de Kaya et des trois gamins qui jouaient avec Usopp lui apparurent à l'esprit. Il avala une gorgée d'alcool, comme pour dissiper ces images dans le liquide qui réchauffait sa gorge. En reposant la bouteille, ses yeux tombèrent sur l'avis de recherche de Luffy.

_« Et toi. Si je suis arrivé là avec toutes ces personnes, c'est parce que j'avais décidé de te suivre, capitaine. Parce que j'avais décidé que tu valais la peine que je mette ma vie en jeu pour tes objectifs. Et que je savais que tu m'amènerais aux miens. Ton plus grand défaut, ça doit être de trop nous aimer. C'est notre plus grand défaut à tous maintenant. »_

La bouteille se vida de plus belle.

_« Malgré nous, on attend ton retour capitaine. Peu importe ce que tu feras, jusqu'au bout, on ne pourra pas s'empêcher d'attendre que tu reviennes. »_

Zoro se leva de nouveau. Sa bouteille était vide.

Sanji comprit ses intentions sans même se retourner. Il lança au bretteur :

« Hey meneur, tu vas crever si tu continues à enchaîner les bouteilles comme ça.

- C'est pas quelques bouteilles de saké qui vont venir à bout de moi. »

En dépit de ses paroles, Zoro se rassit, las, abandonnant l'idée de reprendre une autre bouteille.

_« Je ne prendrai jamais ta place Luffy. Le capitaine c'est toi. Mais je dois bien prendre la relève, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors on m'appelle meneur. »_

Le regard du bretteur parcourut les différentes affiches sur le mur.

_« Je serai le meilleur meneur possible. Je les protégerai tous. C'est la moindre des choses à faire pour Usopp, toi, et le reste de l'équipage. Mais je ne suis pas comme toi, capitaine. Je ne sais pas qui tu aurais choisi d'intégrer à l'équipage. »_

Une pile de journaux était entassée dans un coin sur le comptoir. Zoro en prit un au hasard.

_Weekly News n°520_

_ […] Il semblerait que le pirate Monkey D. Luffy soit arrivé dans le Nouveau Monde. La marine a retrouvé trois équipages pirates, décimés, dans une zone de quelques kilomètres. Des rumeurs prétendent que certains pirates et civils, autrefois alliés du chapeau de paille, cherchent à le rejoindre, mais nous n'en connaissons pas la cause. […]_

Zoro sourit de nouveau tristement.

_« Ils veulent tous le raisonner. Mais si Shanks et Ace n'ont pas pu le faire, alors personne ne le pourra. »_

Les poêles et les casseroles bouillantes laissaient s'échapper des crépitements. Une douce odeur de légumes et de viande commençait à envahir la pièce.

_« Quand on y pense... le monde entier est en effervescence pour Luffy, mais personne n'est au courant pour Usopp. Alors que c'est pour lui qu'il est devenu comme ça. »_

Zoro lut de nouveau les quelques lignes de l'article.

_« Déjà dans le Nouveau Monde, hein. Tu nous as devancés capitaine. J'imagine que malgré toutes les bêtises que tu peux faire, Usopp veille sur toi. »_

« A table ! »

Le cuisinier s'essuya les mains et amena les assiettes sur la grande table. Les autres commençaient à arriver dans la salle à manger avec une certaine agitation. Instinctivement, le bretteur se redressa et posa le journal sur la pile. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller devant ses amis. Si le meneur n'allait pas bien, personne n'irait bien.

Une fois tout le petit monde attablé, Zoro les rejoignit. Il fut accueilli par les sourires et les conversations des autres. Et, avant d'oublier, le temps d'un repas, la tristesse que son cœur renfermait, il jeta un regard à ce qui était clouté au mur, sous les photos de ses deux amis manquants : le chapeau de Luffy, et le lance-pierre d'Usopp.

* * *

><p>Voilà. Les deux parties sont très différentes, autant dans le sujet traité que dans la forme. J'ai bien aimé écrire les pensées de notre cher meneur en tout cas !<p>

A que tchao pour de nouvelles aventures !

_Ah oui. Y a l'autre qui veut que je lui fasse un petit mot. Jéjé, on va l'appeler comme ça. Merci de me consacrer du temps, vieux. Et pour le lance-pierre. DORS BIEN JEUNE CHARRETTE ! ;)_


End file.
